Operation: Downfall
by Jack Cross
Summary: A long forgotten enemy, and past events that shouldn't have been result in the most terrifying of events: an Invasion. All hope seems lost, and the KND is on the verge of extermination. But can Numbuhs 1 and 362 uncover the secrets of the past in order to win this war? After all, those who don't heed the past, are doomed to repeat it.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own KND, please review and let me know what you think.**

Numbuh 362, supreme commander of the Kids Next Door, stood upon the observation deck of the moon base and gazed at Earth. She spent so much time working and commanding that she rarely ever got a moment like this anymore, much less to experience the gravity and air that the planet offered.

She took a breath and closed her eyes, savoring the silence of the deserted deck. After a few moments, she opened her eyes and turned her attention away from the planet, to the stars. The KND had recently begun to spread its reaches beyond the orbit of the moon, landing a few manned outposts on Mars.

These outposts were little more then listening posts at the moment. However within a month or so they would be fully operational bases and the KND's control over Mars would be complete.

For a moment, Rachel wondered what lay beyond the red planet for the KND. She quickly turned her attention away from this. It was not wise to make plans for territory you had no way to control yet. Instead she turned to managing what she had now.

The KND fleet had been boosted extensively in both numbers and tech since the thievery of teen and adult technology. Even now, on the plains of the lunar surface, new ships were under construction. Training had been boosted at the arctic training base, producing new soldiers and sailors to occupy the ships.

So effective was this new tech and training against adult oppression that very few of the villains the KND fought reared their heads anymore. Even Father, their ultimate enemy, hesitated and thought twice before engaging the KND these days.

The supreme commander grinned slightly as she thought back to Father's last attempt to build an ice cream cake super weapon in Earth's orbit. A single KND fleet division had sent the weapon off its axis and plummeting into Earth's atmosphere.

Now she watched as a small cluster of ships left from the moon and sailed toward the Earth. These ships didn't look like standard 2X4 technology, patched together from various junkyard equipment. Instead they looked like legit space ships, each one of them having a name painted in large white letters along the bow.

These ships that she watched now were frigates. They were somewhat smaller compared to the larger cruisers and carriers in the fleet, but they still packed a punch with heavy auto cannons along the sides as well as missiles for engaging larger ships.

The armed forces of the KND had started to adopt a uniform to go along with all these advancements, but anything united was still a long ways off.

"Maim, a listening station on Mars reports picking something up, a signal of sorts from Jupiter," said one of her aids, breaking the peace and quiet upon the deck.

"Anything else to report?" she asked. A moment of silence followed before the aid spoke again.

"Yes. Numbuh 1508, Admiral Fisher, has repositioned his fleet in preparation to sail to Mars. He believes that we need ships and personal to fully secure the planet," said the aid. Rachael sighed before rubbing her temple with her fingertips. Fisher was a bit of a rouge, and he always-suspected trouble on the edges of KND controlled territory.

"Tell him to hold position and not to leave lunar orbit," she said to her aid, who saluted before leaving the deck. She sighed again, looking back toward the planet.

"Bit of a coincidence, a signal coming from the Jovian area, don't you think?" came a sudden question. Rachel jumped in shock, having not expected the voice. She turned and took notice of her most trusted friend, Nigel Uno, otherwise known as Numbuh One melting out of the shadows.

"I wouldn't know," she said. Numbuh One strode forward and stood next to her, watching the fleet as well.

"You do know what is out there right?" he asked. Rachel shook her head again before taking off her unique helmet.

"I don't know, Nigel. I've had so much on my plate with everything going on there could be an entire alien race out there on our doorstep and I wouldn't know it," she said, stress and exhaustion evident on her voice. Numbuh One placed his hand on her shoulder as a means of comfort.

"Don't worry about it Rachel. I'm sure that whatever it is, its nothing we can't handle," he said. The supreme commander smiled slightly at this.

"Thanks Nigel. I'd better get back to work," she said before turning and walking off the deck. Numbuh One turned and looked at the Earth, instantly regretting what he had just done. If what was giving off that signal was what he thought it was, he deeply hoped that time had been in favor of the KND.

_**Bridge of**__ Absolute Justice__**. In orbit around Jovian moon Io.**_

The sound of metal boots clanking on a metal deck sounded as a large humanoid figure approached another, its face and head hidden by a dark blue glass that extended up from its suit of armor.

"What is your command, Fleet Master?" came a male voice that was slightly muffled and distorted. The teenager he spoke to; who was equally as tall, wore a dress uniform rather then armor.

"For generations, we've been banished here to these frozen moons in the shadow of Jupiter, my friend. With this signal being broadcasted from Io, we will be able to draw their fleet from Earth and smash it," he said. The man in the armor titled his head slightly.

"What do you command?" he asked. A smile crept across the Fleet Master's face.

"We sail for the red planet. Tell the fleet that all teenagers shall have their revenge, and then they shall reclaim what is rightfully theirs," he said. The armored soldier turned away and the Fleet Master continued to watch. For a very long time he had waited for this moment, for his fleet and people to reclaim what was theirs.

The _Absolute Justice_ turned and began to follow as the rest of the fleet began to sail away from Jupiter. The ships were painted a dark blue, almost a purple color. All of them were massive in size, even though some were bigger then others. At least three smaller battle cruisers surrounded the super carrier that was the _Absolute Justice_.

They were ready at last. Their weapons were more advanced then anything on Earth or in the KND arsenal. The _Absolute Justice_'s armor and shielding was more then enough to withstand a direct hit from a nuclear warhead, although the same couldn't be said for the smaller ships. Even the armor the ground troops wore was enough to stop more then one bullet.

Turning away from the scene, the Fleet Master walked into the bowels of the ship, twisting and turning before he arrived at his destination. Below him lay several pits, in each one a pair of male teens fought with different weapons. This was what was known as the dueling deck, a place for several teens to work off their anger issues with each other, while others placed bets on the fights.

The Fleet Master took interest in one particular pit, where two bare chested males circled each other. Each one held a lit duel bladed plasma sword, strongly resembling the energy sword from Halo. After a moment, they swung at each other. Sparks and crackles filled the air as the plasma from both weapons made contact.

Bursts of lights shined from the pit as the two blades made contact. It looked like a welder had been put to work between the two as they fought. After a bit, one of them leapt into the air and landed behind the other before slicing across his opponent's back. He wasted no time in driving the blade through the abdomen of his opponent while his back was arched.

The smell of burnt flesh filled the air as the impaled teen tried to grab at the twin towers of light producing from his stomach before he died. The victor yanked his blade free of the dead teen and gave off a yell before deactivating his blade, honoring his defeated opponent.

The Fleet Master nodded in approval when he saw this. It was teen custom to honor an enemy who fought well, even if you had killed him. Turning away from the scene, he wondered if any formidable enemies would be encountered in the upcoming war. Rather then worry about that at the moment, he made his way to his cabin for supper, settling to have one last meal during a time of peace.

He knew deep down that revenge against the kids and adults would be well savored by many in the fleet. Even he himself eagerly awaited the bloodshed that was to come.


	2. Chapter 2

**As always, please review and let me know what you think.  
**

_**Burlington, Kansas **_

Fifteen year old Kyle Thomas propped his feet up on the dash of the truck. His head jerked with the beat of the music and his hands formed an air guitar as he listened to the song _Doom and Gloom_ by the Rolling Stones. With his eyes closed, a small grin formed on his lips as he listened, safe in the belief that no one was watching.

"Kyle. Kyle!" came a voice from the radio on the dash next to his feet. The teen's eyes quickly shot open before he turned the music down and picked up the microphone.

"Kyle here," he said.

"You playing air guitar to the Stones again?" asked the male voice. Kyle blushed slightly with embarrassment and turned the music down a little more.

"No," he lied, a slight nervousness in his voice.

"Uh huh, sure. Anyway, higher ups want you to head to the observatory and focus on Jupiter," said the voice. Kyle's eyebrows meet in confusion.

"Jupiter? You sure its not the moon or Mars their asking about?" he asked, confused.

"They're picking up some weird activity near Io, apparently they want to try to get some eyes on it," replied the voice.

"Technology has advanced a bit you know, why not just use the Hubble Telescope?" he asked.

"I don't know, maybe the geeks don't wanna risk a FEDREAL CRIME and hack into NASA. Just get up to the observatory and take a look," came the reply. Kyle sighed before he pulled his legs from the dash and started the truck. Turing the music back up, he began the drive to the observatory, muttering under his breath the whole time.

_**KND Museum **_

"Numbuh One, I can't believe it! Can I get your autograph?" asked Numbuh 101 asked franticly, holding aloft a notepad. Numbuh One rolled his eyes slightly, but his trademark sunglasses hid this.

"I need to see all the artifacts recovered from before the first war between kids and adults," he said.

"Sure, but if you can just sign right here," the red haired kid started. Nigel gripped him by his shirt and held him aloft, clearly out of patience.

"Pre war, Artifacts, now!" he snapped. Numbuh 101 quickly nodded his head before being released. He led the way through the halls and passed the various artifacts. Finally, they arrived in a large round, dimly lit room. Various artifacts from the early days of kids lay on pedestals around the room.

"Anything in particular you're looking for?" the nerdy looking kid asked. Nigel stocked around the room, looking at the artifacts.

"What of non kid weapons from before the war? Is there anything like that here?" he asked. Numbuh 101 shook his head.

"Not possible. The First Kid-Adult War was the first war in history, the first reason to have weapons," he replied. Nigel stopped next to a particular looking device and studied it. It was somewhat long and narrow and covered with packed dirt.

"What's this dated to?" he asked.

"Roughly twenty years before the war, we believe it to be some sort of construction or farming device," Numbuh 101 replied. After studying it a little more, Nigel picked the artifact up. He grunted with the unseen weight of the object, obviously having not been anticipating it.

After a moment, he squeezed a ring located on the underside of the object. The room suddenly filled with a bright flash of light, blinding both boys. When their vision returned, they took notice of a flaming patch on the far wall. Molten metal dripped out of a hole in the center of the flames.

"I think you need to restudy your history," Nigel said before he hurried out of the room, carrying the artifact despite the weight.

_**KND Moon Base, Fifteen minutes later. **_

"I've said it before and I'll say it again, we need to secure our boarders properly and effectively. The only way to do that properly is if I take my fleet to Martian orbit," said Numbuh 1508. He wore a gray uniform with gold bars and insignias on his arms and chest and stood at attention before Rachel.

"You are also aware that this is a delicate timeframe. If the adults see us sending a fleet to Mars this early in colonization, they'll think they see an opportunity and start trouble," she replied. The Admiral's face remained unreadable as he stood at attention.

"But the possibility of insurrection…"

"Is minimal at best. You seem to forget Admiral that there are only listening stations on the Martian surface, no where near the amount of manpower or firepower to start anything larger then a drunken brawl," she interrupted, pulling rank on him. Silence filled the air, only to be broken by Nigel bursting into the room.

"Admiral, give us a minute," Rachel said. Numbuh 1508 saluted before turning and marching out of the room.

"There had better be a reason why you dragged that thing in here Nigel," she said.

"I do, its my proof that I was right," he said before he sat the artifact down on her desk, sending papers flying.

"Proof of what?" she asked, looking at the papers on the floor for a moment before focusing on the artifact.

"Proof that teenagers were the first enemies of kids, not adults," Nigel said. Rachel sighed, having been down this road with him before.

"Just because you have a dirt covered hunk of metal doesn't prove anything Nigel," she said.

"It doesn't match any weapon, adult or kid Rachel. And it's dated before the First Adult-Kid War," he replied. Rachel fell silent as she sat back in her chair. She knew Nigel's respect for the museum and all of its artifacts, and that he wouldn't have brought this to her if he didn't think this was important.

"I'm listening, tell me what I'm missing," she said. Nigel sat in a chair in front of her desk.

"You know the story of how kids got started and everything," he said. Rachel nodded; it was common knowledge amongst the KND.

"Kids got lazy and created adults, adults got banished, then we went to war and fled to the moon," she said. Nigel nodded, but held a finger aloft.

"Yes, but no one ever asks where teenagers come from. There are kids, then adults, and that's it," he said.

"What are you getting at?"

"There's a period of time between the banishment of adults and the beginning of the war. Surviving records from this time period state about the creation of a hybrid between adults and kids. They also state that these hybrids fled into space after an uprising," he said.

"Your saying that the original teens fled into space?" Rachel asked. Nigel lowered his sunglasses slightly.

"Not just fled, they took almost all trace of their existence with them. That means that they could have come up with a way to survive," he said.

"You think that the signal from Io is from them," she stated.

"We have no evidence of aliens, and the Jovian moons are the only other place in the solar system besides Mars where a decent colony can be established," he said. Rachel sighed, this was a lot to take in.

"What do you suggest we do then?" she asked.

"Give Fisher what he wants. Let him sail to Mars. If it turns out to be nothing we don't have a lot to worry about, there is still enough of the fleet here to counter any adult attack," he said.

"And if it doesn't turn out to be nothing?"

"Then we will have an advance force to stop any threat to the moon base or Earth." Rachel fell silent for a few minutes, pondering all possibilities of what could happen.

"Numbuh 1508!" she shouted, springing to her feet. The Admiral entered the room almost instantly and stood at attention before her desk.

"You have authorization. Sail to Mars and establish appropriate air and ground defenses," she said. Fisher blinked in surprise. He had almost given up on the idea of sailing to Mars, much less leaving Lunar orbit.

"Maim?" he asked, clearly surprised.

"Did I stutter Admiral?" she asked.

"No Maim."

"Then get it done." Numbuh 1508 saluted before walking out of the room again. Rachel sighed before she looked down at Nigel.

"I sure hope your wrong about those teens," she said.

"So do I," he replied.


	3. Martian Campaign Part 1

**As always, please review and let me know what you think.  
**

_**KND ship **__Shadow Fox, __**Martian Orbit. **_

"Can't we get some bacon for breakfast for once chef? I'd like some meat rather then cereal every once in a while," said Captain Dawson Brook as he sat down for breakfast. At twelve years old with only three months left until decommissioning, the Captain was one of the oldest in his position throughout the entire fleet.

"Sorry sir, gotta conserve the meat until the next shipment arrives," replied the cook as he sat a bowl of chocolate cereal on the table before the Captain. Regardless of his dislike for this meal, he still thanked the cook politely and sat to eating.

The _Shadow Fox_ was a heavy frigate, being one of the few in its class. It's main mission here over the red planet was to relay messages to the Moon Base from the outposts on the planet's surface until a proper antenna could be constructed. Aside from the relaying mission, the frigate was the only KND militant presence in the vicinity of Mars.

Brook was an experienced commander in the KND Navy. He had captained a ship when Sticky Beard had attempted to blockade the Moon Base. His ship was responsible for the destruction of at least two enemy ships. But that was all in the past now.

The ship suddenly shook very violently, followed closely by the lights flickering off and on. His bowl crashing to the floor, The Captain scrambled to his feet and made his way to a nearby intercom.

"Bridge, report!" he shouted into the box, leaning against the wall for support should another mini earthquake occur.

"Minimal damage, but you should get up here and see this, sir," came the reply of a female voice. Ignoring the chocolate milk that ran across the floor, Dawson made his way out of the cabin and into the winding hallways of the ship. Various confused crewmembers made their way to their posts, each one of them trying to figure out what was going on.

When the Captain stepped onto the bridge at last, the view beyond the glass was shocking. To the lower right of the windows, a rust colored glow imitated from the Martian surface. But that wasn't what caught the Captain's eye. It was the several large, dark colored ships that were rapidly approaching.

"Any idea what the hell those things are?" he asked as he approached a nearby table with various crewmembers around it.

"Contacts do not register with any known ship classification sir," replied a girl who stood nearby. Judging by her voice, this was the girl he had spoken to over the intercom. Looking out the window at the ships again, he took a breath.

"Looks like we got ourselves a first contact," he muttered.

"Captain! Energy signatures growing, they're preparing to fire again!" shouted a boy from across the bridge.

"Alright ladies and gentleman, these things are not friendly! I want all ground forces into S.C.A.M.P.E.R.s and C.O.O.L.B.U.S.s and headed to the surface now, Comm. Officer, send out a distress call and see if we can get the fleet to lend a hand here!" he said, going into battle mode.

_** Bridge of **__Absolute Justice. _

"One ship in planetary orbit, Fleet Master," said a single teen to the Fleet Master as they stood around a large hologram of the planet.

"Tell the fleet to hold fire, I want the _Justice_ to make the first kill of this war," he said, stepping away from the hologram and looking out the windows to the planet and fleet ahead of them.

As if by magic, the smaller ships were parting to the side, clearing a path for the massive ship to move through. He watched as the much smaller ship attempted to navigate itself into a fighting position.

"Sir, enemy transports and departing from the ship and heading to the surface. Also a distress beacon has been dropped," reported one of the crew. The Fleet Master grinned to himself.

"Prep forward cannons one and two, hold fire until my command," he ordered.

_**C.O.O.L.B.U.S. #317, entering Martian atmosphere. **_

"Ladies and Gentleman of the KND Marine Corps, welcome to today's flight, I am your pilot Numbuh 513. We will be entering the atmosphere in thirty seconds, and I recommend you hang onto something," said the pilot over the loudspeaker. The various operatives hung onto straps hanging down from the ceiling, expecting the ride to get far bumpier.

"Hey, check it out," said one of the operatives in the back. Everyone except for Numbuh 513, who looked in a mirror, looked back toward the ship they had just left. A far larger ship was passing the _Shadow Fox_, blocking out the stars behind it. Then, suddenly, two green balls of light each streaking a vapor trail behind them shot from the bow of the unknown ship.

The first bolt smashed clean through the bow of the ship, obliterating the bridge in the process. Rather then pass through the ship like its twin, the second made contact with the ship's heart, detonating instantly. The _Shadow Fox_ crumbled into two haves, any oxygen remaining onboard burned up as it was being sucked into space.

"Oh my God!" exclaimed one of the female operatives as they watched this occur. Muttering curses under his breath, Numbuh 513 picked up a small radio microphone.

"Transport 317 to Outpost Alpha, are you receiving?" he said into the microphone.

"I've got you on screen 317, how's your day going?" replied the radio operator.

"How's my day going? How's my day going! My day is going pretty shitty, that's how it's going!" he shouted into the mic.

"I'm going to have to not use that language, 317, otherwise I'll have to report you to Captain Brook…"

"Brook's gone and so is the _Fox,_ we are under attack, I repeat we are under attack!" 513 shouted into the mic. The flames of atmosphere entry began to surround the transport.

"What! What do you mean, what's going on up there?"

"I don't know, I'm not sticking around to find out either. I've got a platoon of KND Marines on board and we are heading to your location," he replied.

_**KND Martian Outpost Alpha **_

"Rodger Transport 317, we have you on the scanners," Numbuh 343, the comm. officer replied. Nearby, the commanding officer of the outpost, Numbuh 1313 leaned over a screen. The scanner he looked at showed that the amount of unknown ships in orbit was staggering.

"Shut everything down," he said suddenly.

"Sir?" asked one of the other operatives, confused by his sudden outburst.

"Shut everything down. Lights, electricity, everything but the air, now!" Numbuh 1313 said, raising his voice. The lights flicked abit before they went out for good.

"What are we doing sir?" whispered one of the operatives.

"There are hundreds of signatures in orbit. We run dark as long as we can and we stand a chance of the fleet finding us," he answered. Numbuh 1313 then turned to Numbuh 343.

"Get outside and use light signals when you see that transport coming in," he said.

_Absolute Justice __**hanger bay. **_

"Orders just came in from the Fleet Master. All ground forces are being landed on the surface," said Micah Johan to his squad. Each one of them wore the standard silver-gray battle armor, however they lacked the helmet with the dark blue visors. Each one of them held a standard issued plasma rifle, a weapon that highly resembled the G36 assault rifle.

"Why are we landing on this rock? I say we hit Earth now," muttered one of the soldiers.

"Because it's too heavily defended right now. We draw them out to Mars and soften them up abit so the entire fleet doesn't get busted," replied Micah.

"More blood that way." Micah placed his hand on the soldier's shoulder.

"I understand; all of us are eager to get to work. But too much bloodshed could very well throw us off course. The KND fleet must be smashed here, then Earth will be undefended," he said.

"Where are we being deployed?" asked another one of the troopers.

"Command is setting up an FOB on a bluff in the Lunae Plaus quadrangle, we're being deployed to Nanedi Valles, a large valley near the FOB that holds a lot of strategic value," he replied. All of the troopers groaned, they hated playing guard duty.

"I know, I know. But chances are that KND ground forces will try to establish an LZ in the valley. Our job is basically to keep them there until the big guns can get too them," Micah continued.


	4. Martian Campaign Part 2

**As always, please review and let me know what you think. **

_**KND Moonbase. **_

"Everyone shut your traps and pay attention!" came the shout of Numbuh 86 over the murmur of the crowded meeting room. All of the Sector Commanders were present along with many ranking members of the navy. Even some of the cadet trainers from the Arctic Base were present.

A hush fell across the group as Numbuh 362 stepped up to a podium, a sad look on her face. She took time to look at every operative's face, knowing full well that the news she bared could take many of his or her lives.

"Yesterday at 0900 hrs, the frigate _Shadow Fox_, stationed in orbit over Mars was suddenly attacked by an unknown and unprovoked enemy. She was lost, along will almost all crew members," she said. Many of the operatives present in the audience gasped with shock and horror. Never before had a ship in the KND Navy been a loss, not counting the loss of so many crewmembers.

"All reports indicate that there are survivors on the planet's surface. I have ordered the First Fleet to bring them home, and to avenge our losses," she continued. A roar of approval came from the crowd, many of them angry now.

"From this moment on all Kids Next Door forces are officially on high alert status, ladies and gentleman, we are at war," Rachel finished. The roar of applause filled the room as all the operatives sprang to their feet, all of them but Numbuh 1. This didn't escape her notice. Numbuh 1 was currently the only other operative beside herself that had a rough idea of just what they were up against.

As the commanders began to stream out of the room, she motioned for him to approach.

"How's the weapons research going?" she asked.

"Numbuh 2 says that the artifact is similar in design to the Spiker from Halo, only instead of spikes it basically fires molten ball bearings. He's in the labs at the Arctic Base trying to duplicate it for our usage," he replied. Rachel nodded in approval at this, but she was still unsure. Their enemy had created these weapons thousands of years ago, during their genesis period.

She could only wonder what weapons they had created in that time.

_**KND Carrier **__Zero's Vengeance.__** Approaching Martian Orbit. **_

"All ships prep weapons. I want missile pods and coilguns hot and ready to fire when we drop out of jump speed. Fighters must be ready to deploy as well," said Numbuh 1508 as he looked out of the viewing glass of the bridge. KND technology had only recently developed what was nicknamed jump speed. It was nowhere near the speed of light, but it was fast enough to reduce sailing between planets to a few hours.

The coilguns, nicknamed MAC guns by the Halo fans amongst the fleet, were also fairly new technology. They had been stolen from adults and then perfected by KND scientists. However only larger ships, like cursers and carriers, could be fitted with them.

"I want all S.C.A.M.P.E.R.s and C.O.O.L.B.U.S.s fully loaded and ready to launch," he added clasping his hands behind his back as he stood.

"Yes sir," said a nearby crewmember as they raced to fulfill his orders. After a few minutes, the ship noticeably slowed and the red planet flooded the screen. The teen fleet surrounded the planet like a dark blue ring, blockading it.

"Sir, enemy contacts breaking away from orbit to engage," reported a crewmember from a nearby scanner.

"Patch me through to the fleet," Fisher ordered. The enemy fleet didn't appear to move in a standard formation, but rather looked like a group of various sized sharks heading toward fresh meat. He waited one heartbeat, two, three, waiting for the two fleets to close the distance.

"All ships, fire at will!" he ordered. Almost instantly, the bell like clang of the ship's coilgun firing rang out. The thin white trails of the coil rounds covered the distance between the two fleets in the blink of an eye. The barrage smashed several of the smaller ships almost instantly, although the larger ones withstood it fairly well.

A missile barrage followed the coilgun barrage, allowing the frigates to enter the fight. However, the larger teen ships opened fire as well. Light blue plasma bolts smashed into the wave of missiles, destroying many of deadly projectiles. The Admiral watched as one of the bolts made it through the wave of missiles and smashed into a frigate.

The ship's bow reared up slightly as it came to a halt, fire belching from the breech in its hull. Attempting to compensate, another barrage of coilgun fire was opened up. But it did little as the teen ships kept coming and opened fire as well.

"Sir, our ships are taking heavy damage from those rounds," said one the crewmembers.

"I want those transports on the ground now!" he shouted.

_**C.O.O.L.B.U.S. transport #3. **__Zero's Vengeance__** launch bay. **_

Numbuh 419 flipped a few of the switches that sat on the dash in front of her. Looking up, she watched as the bay doors opened below the transports. A red light appeared on the dash next to the controls.

"Look alive back there," she said as she took a firm grip. The first transport dropped out of the belly of the ship, followed closely by the second. With a bump, the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. was released and plunged out of the bay as well. Numbuh 419 took the controls and began to follow the other transports, heading for the Martian surface.

Red tracers raced past the transport; followed closely by the twin engine Me 262 based teen fighters. All around them the battle between the two fleets took place. Numbuh 419 hung on to the controls as the explosions around them shook the transport.

"Alright listen up! We will be landing at Outpost Alpha! The surface is a very harsh environment, keep your helmets on, your weapons up, remember your training and we'll all go home in one piece!" shouted the sergeant over the noise. Each one of the Marines wore the new Martian suits, body armor that had been stitched in with heavy padding for warmth. The helmets had a face rap that covered a respirator so they could survive on the surface. Amber eye protection extended down to meet the respirator, fully covering the face.

"Thirty seconds to atmo," 419 said. More tracers streaked past the transport, slamming into the lead C.O.O.L.B.U.S. Splitting in two, the transport went into a tailspin, spitting out marines as they plummeted into the atmosphere. Many of the operatives onboard watched in horror at the fate of their comrades.

"Steady!" the sergeant shouted as the flames of the atmosphere began to spring up around the transport, attempting to calm the operatives. The vibrations from the atmosphere entry began to rock them back and forth, causing them all to tighten their grips.

_**Bridge of **__Absolute Justice. _

"Their fleet is stronger then we anticipated," muttered the Capitan of the ship. The uniform he wore was not as decorated as the Fleet Master's was, but it still commanded an amount of respect. Together, they watched as a sky blue plasma beam tore into the heart of a KND curser. Belching fire and molten metal, the enemy ship split in two and became nothing more then space junk.

"I had hoped that this wouldn't be an easy victory. There is no honor in massacre," the Fleet Master replied. Together, they watched as the initial clash between the two fleets began to wind down. A KND frigate was currently squaring off against one of their corvettes.

The heavy auto cannons and missiles pounded into the ship while plasma bolts returned fire. Both ships were sustaining extensive damage from the fight, but neither refused to back down. After a few minutes of constant firing, the frigate finally flared, her engines detonating after sustaining such heavy damage.

"Fleet Master, the enemy fleet is disengaging, ship masters are requesting permission to peruse," said a nearby crewmember.

"Are they fleeing planetary orbit?" he asked. The crewmember studied the numbers and symbols that flew past on the screen.

"Negative, they are relocating to the far side of the planet," came the reply. The Fleet Master studied the battered remains of the enemy fleet as they disengaged combat.

"Disable the enemy carrier, let the rest of the fleet go," he ordered. The Capitan stepped forward, anger in his eyes.

"Sir, do you mean to say that we're letting them go without a proper death? A battle can not end without the entire enemy force being destroyed," he protested.

"If you believe that this battle is over then you are a fool Capitan. The coilguns caught us off guard; I want to ensure that there are no more surprises. Besides, who better to ask questions and use as bait then an Admiral?" he replied. There were times where he had almost challenged the Capitan to a fight on the dueling deck, but had maintained his frustration with a sense of cool professionalism.

"Prep my armor, I want to meet our guest face to face," he ordered.

_**Bridge of **__Zero's Vengeance. _

The deck shook violently as the lights flickered, throwing almost everyone to the ground. Fisher gripped a railing, steadying himself until the deck stabilized again.

"Report!" he snapped, standing up straight again.

"We just took a plasma round to our engines. The reactor is failing, engine capacity is at zero percent, and power failures are being reported all over the ship," reported a crewmember.

"Sir! Incoming boarding craft!" reported another. Fisher drew a S.P.I.C.E.R. II from the holster on his belt and held it by his side.

"All hands, prepare for incoming boarders," he said calmly.


	5. Martian Campaign Part 3

**As always, please review and let me know what you think. **

"Wait, wait. Back up. HOW much of the fleet?" Rachel asked. The intern that stood before her paused in mid sentence before repeating herself.

"Seventy five percent of the First Fleet has been either destroyed or severely damaged," she replied. Rachel shook her head in disbelief. Never before had the KND experienced this kind of loss.

"Bring in Numbuhs 1 and 86," she ordered. The intern gave a hurried nod before turning and walking out of the office. Both Numbuh One and Eighty-Six entered into the office and stood at attention before her.

"You wanted to see us?" asked Numbuh One. Rachel nodded her head.

"I'm mobilizing the entirety of the Kids Next Door. It's become clear that this new enemy is more powerful then anything we've faced before and we're going to need everything we've got to stop them, that also means that decommissioning is on hold for now," she said. Numbuh 86's eyes flared with anger at this.

"Supreme commander, are you saying that we're letting a bunch of STUPID teenagers stay in the Kids Next Door? And I was going to decommission a bunch of STUPID boys this week," she said, pausing when a glare from Numbuh 362 silenced her.

"We are at war, Numbuh 86, and I'd rather see a bunch of teenagers and boys in our ranks then Earth fall to this enemy," she said coldly. Numbuh 86 remained silent, but her jaw was clenched and her upper lip trembled with rage. Decommissioning was one of her most favorite duties.

"Does this mean that you're activating the Teens Next Door as well?" Numbuh One asked. Rachel nodded in response.

"Yes Nigel, even the teens are being mobilized," she replied.

_**Burlington, Kansas. **_

Kyle looked over the readings from the telescope. They showed various energy and heat signatures on the Jovian moons, most notably Ganymede and Io. This puzzled him, as these kinds of readings indicated that intelligent life inhabited the moons. His cell phone suddenly rang, causing him to jump slightly.

"Kyle here," he answered, still looking over the readings.

"Kyle, we're being deployed. Head back to base and gear up," came the voice on the other end. Kyle blinked once.

"Deployed?" he asked.

"Yes, Deployed, now get back to base," came the reply before the line went dead. Kyle sighed before he returned his phone to his pocket. Whatever the hell was going on was definitely escalating.

_**Nanedi Vallas, Martian Surface. **_

Numbuh 343 crouched next to a rock, looking up the steep slopes of the valley for any sign of enemy movement. He clutched a M.U.S.K.E.T. II, holding it at the ready should anything suddenly change. Steam from his breath slightly fogged up his helmet's visor, but he ignored it.

"Any contacts?" asked a female sergeant who stood nearby. The platoon she led, the one Numbuh 343 was currently apart of, was the only one in the valley. They were scouting out the area, and looking for enemy ground forces to engage.

"Negative Sarge, can't see anything," came the reply. Numbuh 343 suddenly jumped when the radio speaker in his helmet crackled to life. The message was gargled and unable to be deciphered.

"Repeat," he said, pressing the transition button over his ear.

"This is 2nd Recon, we've encountered enemy contacts and are falling back to," the boy on the end of the transmission suddenly let out a scream before the radio crackled out again.

"Second Recon, come in. Ma'am, Second Recon has encountered enemy contacts and are under attack," he said turning to the Sergeant.

"You heard him, lets go give our people a hand."

_**Three miles to the North. **_

Micah grabbed the much smaller figure by the neck and lifted him as if he was weightless. The Kid, despite having taken a bolt from his plasma rifle in the back, was still alive.

"Look at this, his armor is weak and his weapon is worthless," he said to the others.

"Perhaps this shall be easer then we anticipated," said one of the other teens.

"Don't underestimate the power in numbers, my friend. Their equipment may be weak, but a combined blast from a number of them could wound us," he replied. Turning slightly, he threw the kid behind him before focusing on the advancing KND platoon.

"Let's give them a taste of true warfare," he said.

_**Approaching Second Recon's last position.**_

"Keep your eyes open. These bastards could turn invisible for all we know," said the sergeant as the platoon studied the landscape around them. A blue bolt of plasma suddenly slammed into the Sergeant's chest, causing her armor to spark as she fell to the ground. The air was suddenly a hornet's nest with enemy fire, as several silver-gray figures seemed to fade into existence.

"Contact!" Numbuh 343 shouted as he blindly fired his weapon and dove into the Martian dirt. He army crawled his way to the sergeant and checked her vitals, only to realize that she was dead. Taking careful aim, he fired at one of the enemy figures. He watched with amazement as the enemy clutched its throat, gasping for air due to its shattered visor.

"2-5 to command, we've encountered heavy enemy numbers and are requesting immediate assistance!" he shouted into the radio. Numbuh 343 watched as the enemy took several rounds from his comrades' weapons, shrugging off the hits like they were nothing. Only shots from M.U.S.K.E. and S.C.A.M.P.s seemed to cause any sort of damage.

"Command to 2-5, hold on, reinforcements are inbound," the radio crackled. Numbuh 343 quickly resumed firing, trying to give cover to his friends from the incoming fire. A roar filled the air, followed closely by an enemy jet racing overhead. Almost instantly, purple flames exploded into the air and tumbled into the small cluster of kids.

It wasn't until the flames cleared and he saw two or three of his comrades in flames did he realize what had just happened. They had just been hit with a napalm strike. Rolling over, he double-checked to see that the others had made it to cover. Taking a breath, he checked the charge on his weapon before he pressed the button on the side of his helmet.

"2-5 to command, be advised, we have a hot L.Z," he said. Watching as a pair of S.C.A.M.P.E.R.s entered the valley and began an approach. The first wave of reinforcements had arrived.

_**Outpost Alpha. **_

Numbuh 1313 remained silent as he listened to the radio transmissions coming from the battle, much as he had been since the two fleets had engaged in orbit.

"Their armor and weapons are better then ours. Our only hope to keep them from steamrolling over us is to be even in at least ground combat. How are we suppose to do that when we can barely even hurt them?" he asked.

"Some of our weapons can do damage," came the reply from a Capitan that stood nearby. He shrugged in response.

"Send a message to command. Give them the list of weapons that can harm the enemy. Maybe we can save a few lives if we're properly armed," he said.


	6. Martian Campaign Part 4

**As always, please review and let me know what you think. **

_**Bridge of KND Carrier **_Zero's Vengeance.

Admiral Fisher crouched behind a set of electronics, holding his S.P.I.C.E.R. II at the ready. Just beyond the door to the bridge, the sounds of battle reached him. After a few moments, the scream of a dying crew member filled the air, followed by silence. The clank of metal boots on the deck made his heart pound faster. Judging by the noise, at least three of the enemy were on the bridge.

"There's no point in hiding. I know exactly where you are," came a strangely calm voice. Fisher was suddenly immobilized and jerked from his hiding space. His weapon flew from his hand and into that of an enemy soldier holding his hand aloft.

"It's a shame, really. All this time for you to work with, and yet you still use primitive weapons," the soldier said. Closing his fist, the S.P.I.C.E.R was smashed into a billion pieces. Slowly, the dark blue visor retracted into the rest of the helmet, followed closely by the helmet retracting and folding into the suit itself. Fisher's eyes went wide when he saw the soldier's face.

"Teenagers did all this?" he croaked. The teen holding him smiled.

"Haven't you ever wondered why your kind got along with adults so much more better then with teens? Its because you instinctively know that there is bad blood between us. And oh, how long I've waited to finally resolve all that bad blood between us," came the reply.

"This is your version of a peace offering?" Fisher gasped. The soldier laughed at this.

"Who said anything about peace?" he asked, clenching his hand slightly as if to prove a point. Fisher felt an outside force of pressure come down on his body.

"I want what rightfully belongs to all teenagers. Our home, Earth as you call it. And the only way to achieve what I want, is to exterminate every last kid and adult." Fisher attempted to struggle against the unseen force that bound him, but it was useless.

"Time was your ally, child. But now it has abandoned you," the soldier said as the helmet slid back into place. With a slashing motion, he sent Fisher through the observation glass and into the vacuum of space.

_**Approaching Martian Orbit. **_

"We're being what?" asked Kyle as he turned a helmet over in his hands. He, along with several other teens, stood in an armory. They were in the belly of a KND frigate and were suiting up in various bits of armor.

"We're being dropped directly into combat while the new fighters keep the enemy busy," replied the commanding officer. The Officer walked over to a set of large wooden crates or tore the lids off.

"And these will be our toys," he said. Several of the teens peaked into the crate before looking at the officer with a baffled look on their face.

"That's right, it's that kind of war. Into your transports."

_**KND fighter #715. **_

Eleven year old Numbuh 777 flipped a few switches on the dash of the cockpit. Her fighter, based off of the F86 Saber, hung upside down attached to the belly of the KND frigate they had accompanied. All around her hung her fellow fighters, each one primed and ready to head into combat.

"All fighters, brace for Jump Exit," a voice echoed in her helmet speaker. She felt the ship slow around her, followed closely by her fighter being released. Her fighter drifted away from the belly of the frigate before she activated thrusters and turned herself over.

The enemy fleet was placing itself between them and the planet. Flipping another switch, Numbuh 777 felt the engines in her fighter active, thrusting her toward the enemy. Suddenly, the space around her was filled with a combination of plasma fire from the enemy and repeater S.C.A.M.P.P. fire from the KND fleet. She skillfully navigated her fighter through the hornets nest of fire that would have surely destroyed it.

"All craft, incoming bandits," came her flight leader's voice over the comms. Almost instantly the confused hornets nest of fire between the ships was filled with the twin engine Me 262 based fighters of the Teens.

"This is fighter # 715, lets send these bastards to hell," she said into her mic. Blood red plasma bolts erupted from the noses of the enemy, and Numbuh 777 returned fire with her own repeating S.C.A.M.P.P. cannons mounted in the nose of her fighter. Craft from both sides exploded into balls of fire and space junk as they fought.

Numbuh 777 sent her fighter into a barrel roll and watched with amusement as one of her S.C.A.M.P.P. lasers entered the cockpit of one of the teen fighters, incinerating the enemy pilot instantly. Leveling out, she took her attention away from the fight for a moment to look at the rest of the fleet.

A large number of carriers had accompanied this trip to Mars, and their coilguns were laying waste to the smaller of the enemy ships. However the larger ships returned fire, destroying KND ships of all sizes.

"715 lookout!" came a shout over the comms. She barely had time to react as plasma fire streaked into her fighter, causing the craft to detonate into a large fireball.

_**KND Martian Frontlines **_

Numbuh 343 crouched in a hastily dug trench, holding his M.U.S.K.E.T II like it was a newborn. The sounds of battle ragged around him as several of his fellow KND troopers fired at the advancing enemy. After a few moments, he stood and fired as well. The advancing silver-gray forms of the enemy seemed to be barely fazed by the firing.

"Concentrate your fire!" he shouted over the noise. Several of the marines proceeded to do just that, all of them firing on a single enemy soldier. On cue, said soldier fell to the ground. But there was no time for cheering as the rest of the enemy force broke out into a full on charge. Any idea to concentrate their fire was lost as panic began to set in.

Just as it seemed that the line would be overrun, the sound of gunfire filled the air. Several of the charging troopers stumbled and fell under the withering amount of fire. Numbuh 343 looked back and noticed several teens diving into the trench, each one of them using an AK 47. An enemy soldier, possibly an officer activated a plasma sword roughly the shape of a machete and lept into the trench.

Numbuh 343 fired his weapon, but the beams only bounced off of the chest plate. He could only watch as the sword was lifted into the air to stab him. At that moment, another teenager jumped in as well, bringing down his AK onto the helmet on the enemy. Leveling his gun, Numbuh 343's savor emptied it into the visor of the enemy soldier.

"Get up kid, we're no where near out of this shitstorm yet," said the teenager as he picked up the fallen sword from the dead officer.

_**KND Moonbase. **_

"Numbuh 362, we are loosing far more numbers then we can handle. Unless something is done Mars will be lost," said an adviser. Rachel was exhausted, having barely gotten any sleep since this whole thing began.

"Do we have enough evacuation ships for all the forces on the planet?" she asked.

"That's what I'm trying to say, unless something is done about that fleet our forces will be stranded with no supplies." She leaned her chin on her palm and struggled to keep awake. Then an idea crept into her head.

"Send in the battleships. Their our only option left," she said.


	7. Martian Campaign Part 5

**As always, please review and let me know what you think. **

**A/N: Regarding some questions that readers have been asking: Yes, a firearm can be fired on the Martian Surface and even in space. **

_**Outpost Alpha, Martian Surface. **_

The base had been rapidly expanded since the arrival of KND forces. Instead of a small listening post, it was now a full on military base. Number 343 sat at a hastily constructed bar made out of crates and boxes, gingerly sipping his root beer. Next to him sat Kyle, the teen that had saved him on the front lines. Their helmets sat on the bar next to them.

"You want to get close to the real stuff kid, you've got to drink this," he said, holding up the small shotglass full of green mountain dew.

"My name is Danny, not kid," he replied. Kyle shrugged at this, he was tired and didn't really care at the moment.

"Well still, you want to get close to the real stuff this is it," he said. Silence fell between them again.

"Why are you all here?" 343 asked abruptly. Kyle remained silent, swirling his drink around his glass for a moment.

"Because whatever we encountered out there is bound and determined to kill us all, not just kids," he replied.

_**KND Battleship **_Father's Misery_**, Martian Orbit. **_

"Enemy fleet moving to engage sir," reported a girl in a calm voice. Numbuh 1510, Rear Admiral Tommy Fisher, younger brother of Numbuh 1508, stood very calmly on the bridge.

"Are the big guns ready?" he asked.

"Aye sir." Tommy was younger then his older his brother by sixteen months. When he had learned of the fate of his brother's fleet and his brother's ship, the urge for revenge burned in him. Now here he was in command of one of the largest ships in the KND Navy, and he had the opportunity he wanted. Their main mission was to keep a corridor open so that ships and personal could retreat to Earth.

"Come right thirty two degrees and angle all guns to port," he ordered. The ship began to turn away from the oncoming enemy fleet. But sections of her hull either broke away or slid back, reviling the massive coilguns. On her bow sat two massive turret like structures, each one containing a pair of coilguns that were ready to fire.

"Sir, all ships report that they are in position and have a firing solution," reported a boy. Tommy waited a heartbeat, then two, and three.

"Fire!" he barked. On cue, the massive bell like clang of the guns rang out through the ship. Flashes of bright yellow light erupted from the barrels of the guns as the _Father's Misery_ began to do what she was designed to do.

Enemy ships that not even the carriers could damage began to crumple underneath the withering firepower of the battleships.

"Sir, enemy ships are breaking off of the attack," reported the girl who had first spoken up. The Rear Admiral smiled to himself. Perhaps they had just won their first victory against this new enemy.

_**Bridge of **_Absolute Justice.

"Sir, these new ships have a lot more armor and firepower then anything we've encountered before. They almost have the same power as the _Justice_ herself," reported a younger female. The Fleet Master, who still wore his battle armor, clenched his teeth in anger. The kid he had thrown into space had offered some stress relief, but it wasn't enough.

"Turn the fleet's guns on the planet, I want this rock to be a glowing ember of glass if they are so bound and determined to keep it," he ordered.

"It will be done."

_**Outpost Alpha. **_

"Hey! There's something going on outside, the enemy is doing something!" shouted a KND Marine who had stumbled into the bar, still wearing his full gear. Danny and Kyle quickly put on their helmets and followed him outside. In the distance, various colors exploded over the horizon. Occasionally a red beam would streak out of the sky and cast an eerie glow over the area.

"What the hell is going on?" asked 343. They watched for several more minutes at the odd phenomenon.

"It's called a plasma bombardment. The enemy fleet is turning their weapons on the planet," said a larger teen, holding a SCAR.

"What does that mean?" asked a girl who stood nearby, a S.C.A.M.P.P. cradled in her shaking arms.

"It means that unless we get the hell out of here, we're going to turn into molten glass like the rest of the planet."

_**KND Arctic Base. **_

"This had better be important Nigel, I just got word that the teens have begun to bombard the Martian surface with plasma," said Rachel as she followed him down through a dark corridor made out of ice. The news of the planet being bombarded almost outweighed the success of the battleships.

"Don't worry Rachel, this could be our turning point in this war," he replied. The corridor widened out into a large round room that Numbuh 362 realized contained a shooting range. Standing at a small table was Numbuh 2, holding what appeared to be an FN F2000.

"What do you got Numbuh 2?" she asked.

"We managed to reverse engineer the artifact and create our own form of the weapon. It's lighter then the artifact, but its also heavier then any of our current weapons. And oh man does it pack a punch," came the reply before he took aim at a target down range. He fired a single shot, and the target erupted into flames with a glowing molten hole in the center.

Rachel had to admit that she was impressed. This weapon gave her hope that they could still win this war. But she knew that a thousand of these couldn't stop the teen fleet.

"I've got a plan," Numbuh 1 said as he picked up one of the prototypes.

"I'm listening."

"I know that your keeping just who we're fighting a closely guarded secret to protect the teens, so that's why I'm not saying this in a meeting. Scans of the Jovian Moons have showed readings similar to what the moon give off, namely cities and shipyards. I purpose to lead a small strike team, destroy these yards and damage the cities," he said. Rachel shook her head, not believing what she was hearing.

"Nigel, even for you that's pushing near suicide. You know that their fleet is far more powerful then ours," she said. Nigel nodded at this.

"I know, that's why I want to do it. Because if we don't act, they will invade Earth once Mars falls."


End file.
